This relates to multi-reels for storing electric cords and garden water hoses.
In caring for lawns, shrubbery and so forth, one nearly always needs to use a garden water hose and an electrical cord. These electrical cords and water hoses are quite common around most homes in this country. However, most people find it troublesome to properly care for their electric cords and garden hoses. Many times they are just sort of thrown over in the corner of the garden or the garage in a not too neat pile. Other times, people go to the trouble to hand roll them. There are even reels which may be hand operated or even motor driven upon which to wind a hose. However, to my knowledge, none has an assemble upon which both the electrical cord and the garden hose can be wound. A search has revealed the following reel related U.S. Pat. Nos. 677,993; 2,312,528; 2,573,868; 2,621,870; 2,625,344; 2,735,717; 4,117,991; and 4,366,933.